Disillusions and Misleadings
by I.Plead.Ignorance
Summary: She never knew what truely mattered until she was put up to the test. Should she tred on a path less traveled to figure it all out or should go along with the flow pretending all is well? In a confusing world all one can rely on in the end is their self.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Note: I thought I would like to exercise my creative mind a bit and create a different story and journey on a road less traveled by. This story, I assure you will be nothing like you've read before and I hope you enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura awoke to a dreary morning. The sky was overcast with thunder echoing the streets promising of an early spring shower soon to be followed up with kids running in the streets laughing as their parents, from the safety of an umbrella or overhang, demand their kids to immediately come inside before they catch the flu.

Smiling softly Sakura continued her usual routine but not before opening her bedroom window to allow the crispness of the weather to flow into her room, gently blowing her shoulder-length locks behind her in soothing stroke-like gusts. She quickly grabbed her Jounin uniform and made her way into the bathroom to change and tie her hair. She needn't bother for a shower, for if the weather was any implication, she would get wet regardless and found it less bothersome to opt for a late night shower upon her arrival home from the hospital.

As Sakura reached behind her to finish tying her hair she noticed little circles on her wrist. She rotated said wrist before her and poked one of five dots prominent upon her right and grimaced. They were bruises, she concluded. But how in the world did she acquire such strange markings? Last night would be when she accumulated said bruises but remembered upon her arrival home, she barely had enough energy to change before falling onto her bed, dead to the world until morning.

So how…?

She shook her head; she probably had a bad dream and hit something in the process of moving or something to that effect. Either way she had no time to muse over irrelevant bruises that weren't life threatening or pertaining to her patients and so she swiftly made her way down stairs and fluidly did a water-proof jutsu upon her white doctor outfit before exiting out the door where a few tell-tale raindrops began to fall slowly onto the, still dry, ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, I know but it's more of an introductory type to leave you drawing your own conclusions. Chapters will become longer in time, but updates will become few and far between due to school and work so I am sorry. I got this idea while watching V for Vandetta and how easily astray humans become lead. **

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Note: Okay so I'm sorry for not updating sooner but all of the courses I'm taking, the clubs I'm head of, my job and many other things factor in my inability to update as much as I would like. **

**Now what are you waiting for? Read already!

* * *

**

"Hatake Kakashi" Sakura began reprimanding, "what the hell happened to you? You had no mission yet you managed to break six ribs, your nose, wrist, leg AND left hip, not to mention several abrasions and bruises!"

Kakashi meekly smiled behind his mask, "I fell out of bed?"

"Liar" to emphasize her point further she pushed his ribs while healing them.

"Ouch, Sakura that hurt!"

"Well next time, do not fall out of bed" she sneered, moving on to his hip.

The room was heavy in sterilized silence as Kakashi watched his ex-student on her every movement. Sakura, noticing his piercing stare, broke the silence,

"You act as though I may attack you Kakashi."

"You never know Sakura" his voice seemed void of emotion but Sakura caught the slight apprehension in it and mentally frowned though still concentrating on the last of his wounds,

"Well whoever was able to do this could've killed you many times over." She stood up and reached for her clipboard as she commented nonchalantly, "they were mere centimeters from the main arteries and the bruises in their advanced form clearly indicate pronounced strength."

"How do you know it wasn't a group of people who did this to me?"

"Kakashi, you wouldn't hesitate in telling me you fought a group because it wouldn't bruise your ego as much as a singular person by his or herself, hell you're willing to say you were clumsy enough to fall out of bed instead of admitting your near defeat."

"Your deduction skills are quite astute."

Sakura scribbled down some medical jargon before looking up with a smile, "if only your lies could be half as good as my deduction skills." She began to head toward the door, "Kakashi, you never go to the hospital unless unconscious, of which you're clearly not, so what do you wish to inform me?"

Kakashi lazily walked over to her and ruffled the bubblegum colored hair,

"The Hokage wishes to see you at nine"

Sakura looked at her wrist watch and for a moment her eyes expanded,

"NANI! That was 45 minutes ago! Kakashi you bas-"she realized he was long gone and her anger slightly diminished, "-ard" she finished with breathy exhalation.

* * *

Sharnigan eyes pierced through the room's darkness, the bitting cold having no to little effect on him. He shifted, the only indication being that of his cloak scraping lightly across the ground. Soon he was joined by the others, each silent as they kneeled besides him. 

A voice before them echoed in stern authority.

"There's been a disturbance in Konohagakure. I want you, Itachi, to retrieve the cause of the disturbance. No one else is to join for, I believe, Konoha is expecting us. After all; such a disturbance has not happened since Itachi was enlightened."

Itachi keeping his eyes on Leader, stood soon to be followed by the rest of Akatsuki and in a whisper of an instant, vanished from the dismally dim room.

* * *

Sakura confidently strode in the Hokage's office and beamed at her sensei, 

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-shisou?" Her smile diminished upon seeing Tsunade's stern face, "what's wrong?"

"Can you tell me Sakura, what you did last night?"

Sakura looked mildly perplexed by the question and raised a delicate brow,

"Nothing except the ordinary. I got home from my shift at 9:15, took a shower and went to bed by ten thirty-one." She paused in consideration, "why do you wish to know?"

Dismissing her question with a wave, Tsunade answered, "I was just wondering if you're getting enough sleep and not over-exerting your chakra on needless activities."

"Well I do feel slightly weak today" Sakura answered with a small frown, "though I can attest that I received enough sleep."

Sakura felt uncomfortable under her sensei's gaze and silently she wondered why-she knew her sensei was lying, or holding something back-having three years of ANBU interrogation under her belt seemed, at the moment, like a curse. But for the time, she pushed aside her tumultuous thoughts for later mulling over ad instead smiled,

"Thank you for your concern Tsunade-shisou, do you have anything else to discuss with me?"

"Just take the day off and recuperate."

_From what?_ She thought in mild trepidation, "Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

With quick, successive hand seals, she disappeared leaving behind Sakura petals and a pensive Hokage; appearing only seconds later on a hill overlooking all of Konoha. Her emerald gaze fell on a flat boulder in the middle of a small river and fluidly, she jumped onto it, settling herself comfortably in her meditative position.

_Now let's figure out what the hell is going on.'_

* * *

Itachi gracefully flew over the various tree branches, barely touching them as he went to the next one. He ducked a low hanging branch and jumped across the trade road, heading for Hermit's Hill where he could properly asses the situation and plan for a quick and effective way to accumulate the target. 

For a brief second his eyes looked upon his blood-stained katana and sighed; he already killed three Chuunins for their ignorant incompetence and silently hoped for no-if only-little resistance. His gaze once again became sharply attuned to the bramble and limbs ahead of him and began his elegant task of avoiding accumulating even a scratch with the least amount of chakra output.

Abruptly; he stopped all movement and his breathing became virtually nonexistent. Before him, he could feel a well-controlled chakra sensory field that seemed to expand for more than fifty yards. His first impulse was to activate his sharnigan, but knew doing that would set the alarm to the shinobi who cast such a useful technique. His only hope was to adapt his chakra to resemble that of a woodland creature so he could go undetected until it was too late for the hindering person.

Instantly he dwindled his chakra and took on a different signature to that of the common squirrel. His onyx gaze held a tint of annoyance before being replaced by his uncaring façade and began running through the field straining to maintain such a diverse signature.

* * *

Sakura's wits were warring against each other as hypothesis clashed and just as easily, become discarded. 

Nothing made sense to her; Tsunade asking her such meaningless questions, Kakashi out of nowhere showing up in critical condition claiming it to be his own falling out of the bed.

"It doesn't add up" she muttered in perplexity. She took a calming breath, "maybe I'm blowing everything out of perspective." A spike in her field alerted her of an alien object before rapidly disappearing.

She frowned, _whatever it is, it's heading my way and fast._ Her posture became relaxed as she merely feigned deep meditation. Her hands were on her thighs where some of her senbon holsters presided.

_Now I'll wait until opportunity presents itself_. And so she took a deep breath of the moist air and began waiting.

* * *

Itachi frowned in annoyance as he spotted a pink haired Kuniochi meditating on a boulder. She couldn't possibly be this strong to maintain a steady flow of chakra for such a long distance, but then again, he wasn't going to underestimate pinky either. He smirked as a small memory flittered through his mind, _Sakura_ he remembered but the question was, did she? 

Why did he even care in the first place? He had a mission to fulfill and if she proved to be difficult, he would have to kill her.

And so he pulled out a shuriken and with a small flick of his wrist let it loose towards the kuniochi who did not move.

A sickening thud and crunch soon echoed from the target, and within mila-seconds turning into a log.

Flawlessly he avoided a barrage of senbon and ducked as the kuniochi came from behind with a kick aimed for his spine. He jumped just as her fist hit the ground causing it to groan and collapse into a small canyon. Landing on a tree he activated his sharnigan only to realize the person it was trained on was nothing more than a shadow clone, again he barely missed a well placed punch-kick combo.

He landed a few meters away looking at the kuniochi in mild amusement. Never before in his life had he fought such a spirited opponent who also had a tactful mind and immediately he knew how much of a challenge she would present.

"Long time no see Sakura-chan" his cold voice echoed the battle ground. He smirked as he saw her mildly confused face and held back a cold chuckle when she replaced it with indifference. Then she spoke,

"You have no right to call me chan!"

"Oh? Well we were companions before I left, remember?" She gave him a disgusted look before spitting out vehemently,

"I do not make friends with traitors."

Itachi then, immediately knew she was the target Akatsuki wanted and decided to take the offensive approach, "Traitor to a corrupt government? Dear cherry blossom, you truly are as ignorant as the rest."

Within seconds he was behind her and whispered coldly in her ear, "You'll eventually find yourself on the same spectrum as me." And before she could react, he touched her pressure point easing her into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Oh what does Itachi mean by that? And Sakura-Chan? How does he know her? Or is he just messing with her mind?**

**Who knows?**

**So a review would be greatly appreciated. I really would like to know what everyone thinks of this, and again, don't expect me to update anytime soon unless by some miracle a meteorite hits my school and it's cancelled for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just the plot line…but once I take over Jupiter…then…then we'll see! Attack my army of flying zebras!**

**NOTE: woot I updated! Early this time isn't it great? I really like this plot and felt inspired to write another chapter thanks to watching some Anime! Also everyone who reviewed just makes the youthfulness of my soul leap for joy! Yeah, I have to stop hanging around with Gai-sensei,**

**Ignorance-San!**

**Gai-sensei!**

…**okay I'm done now! .

* * *

**

Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands laced together under her chin. Her pensive state made the room's other occupant uneasy,

"I want you to keep an eye on Haruno Sakura, but keep your signature to a minimum; she was trained under me after all."

"Anything else Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Hatake, send her to me by nine, I need to see whether it worked or not."

Without a word, the copy nin disappeared into a puff of smoke once again leaving the Hokage to delicately plan how to go about a certain matter.

_She's becoming stronger…and that may become a bad thing if she continues like this._ She sighed and glanced at her cup full of sake and frowned, not even alcohol seemed appealing to her.

* * *

Itachi threw Sakura effortlessly over his shoulder and took a step forward before sharply jumping to the side effectively missing a kunai that now imbedded itself into the already distressed ground. A calloused smirk adorned his face as his sharnigan activated,

"Hatake there's no use in sending a shadow clone, so why don't you save yourself some chakra and reveal yourself?"

Kakashi in his usual slumped manner, walked out of the bushes with Icha Icha Paradise in his left hand and two shuriken spinning on his fingers on the other. He momentarily spared a glance at Itachi before nodding his head towards the cataleptic Sakura on his shoulder,

"I don't appreciate missing nin's taking my students from me."

Itachi set Sakura down and drew out a few kunais from a holster hidden under his cloak. "The Akatsuki always gets what they want Hatake, especially when there's people like her who have the potential to see Konoha as it truly is and not the disillusioned grandeur projected forcefully on incompetent minds."

Hatake bristled at the comment before putting away his book and returning to his normal, lazy demeanor. "What you believe is disillusioned grandeur Itachi, is many people's salvation."

Itachi frowned, "you could've joined us Hatake" he began forming complex seals as Kakashi watched, feigning disinterest,

"Yes" he acknowledged, "and now I suppose you'll attempt to kill me?"

Itachi didn't respond until his jutsu was finished and a cold gleam shinned in his eyes as his equally cold voice responded, "I'm not interested in killing today Kakashi" his index finger crackled in white flashes of fire and rapidly he brought it down onto Sakura's exposed left shoulder.

Kakashi swiftly ran forward but stopped as the blinding white light consumed the area and once the light dimmed and he was able to open his eyes, Itachi was gone leaving Sakura behind.

_Why didn't he take her?_ He frowned as he looked over her shoulder and lightly traced the area. Nothing seemed out of place; there were no burn marks or anything marring her pristine skin and that worried him the most.

_What is he planning? _Kakashi lightly picked Sakura up and held her bridle-style and paused to look at her peaceful face as a pang of guilt ran through him. He felt sorry for her, even though she was unaware of why so many people felt the same towards her, and he wished to tell her.

"I am sorry Sakura." His voice cracked just above a mute whisper and slowly he began to walk towards the village unaware that two gleaming orbs of crimson watched his every move and began day one of their retreival mission...his own way.

Swiftly the shadowed figure dissapeared from sight and began their fleet-footed movements following behind the famous Copy-nin and his prey.

* * *

The room was stuffy and smelt of dust. Barely any light was covering the walls of the meeting hall where eleven elders gathered around an oval shaped table. Hushed whispers were drowned under the wake of the most deafening and ill-tempered and the ill-tempered drowned out by those who've heard the speeches far to many times and instead opted for the sanctuary of their musings.

Tsunade stood at the end allowing for the uproar of stuffy old people to continue before slamming her fist onto the table, immediately receiving the reaction of silence she was intent on receiving.

"Now that I have your attention I wish to inform you that I have Kakashi watching over her as we speak"

"You can't possibly expect him to protect her forever now do you?"

"Yes" wheezed another old man, more frail in stature, "especially thinking she would not notice, she did not become our strongest Kuniochi for nothing."

"Peh, if I 'ad me way wit' the lass, she would still be a Gennin!"

The only elderly woman on the council nodded, "it seems those of potential always betray us. Both of the Uchiha's for instance, and because of them she may…well you know." She began to fidget but continued with her speech, "They were a bad influence on her."

"But" Hiashi interrupted, being the youngest and loudest of the council, "we remedied any of those problems, I think once she is married off to someone she will perform wifely duties and have kids; therefore, not pursuing any other careers pertaining to that of a shinobi lifestyle."

"You want to marry her off?" Tsunade roared incredulously, "she's-"

"Eighteen years old, a good number to be wed" Hiashi continued, "the easy solution to this is to wed her off to the best suitor and create a stronger clan for Konoha. Also, she wouldn't do anything foolish once she's tied down."

A murmur of agreement filled the hall and Tsunade felt like an outcast in this vote and knowing they were planning on going through with the ordeal be it if she liked it or not, nodded her head in grim agreement.

"Then who shall be the lucky guy?" she sighed with a mild grimace.

Hiashi grinned and inwardly Tsunade knew the answer,

"Well my nephew has developed quite a crush on her…"

From then on Tsunade tuned him and everyone out around her,

_I can't believe how far we've stooped. _Her knuckles turned white as her fists shook with untold hatred not only towards the council before her, but also towards herself for allowing such events to unfold without resistance.

_I can't believe how far I've stooped._

* * *

**So kind of short but it's a great chapter, at least I think so! What do you guys think? Is it okay, are you wondering what the hell is going on? What's your theory on this? I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Until then….**

**HAVE A COOKIE! HOORAY FOR COOKIES!

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own naruto.**

**NOTE: Thank you reviewers for your astounding support and personal interest in this story!**

**Also on another note, today's chapters will focus on a little chat between...well I can't give that up now can I? But as I read what I wrote and forced my friend to read it as well, we came up that it was perfectly confusing enough to barely reveal some secrets!

* * *

**

Sakura groaned as searing pain from her shoulder enveloped her senses. The feeling of being stabbed by a thousand wasps slowly opened her eyes to the real world and for a moment, white colored walls and the murmur of machines confused the young kuniochi until recent events started to sluggishly piece together in her mind.

_But where am I? _She examined her room and visibly relaxed as realization dawned on her, _But how?_

"Ah, Sakura I see you're awake!" Shizune walked in with a small smile and clipboard by her side, "now I need to ask you a few questions, do you remember what happened between you and the eldest Uchiha member?"

"Of course I can" Sakura sharply noticed the change in Shizune's demeanor from happy to puzzlement in a second, "why is that so bad?"

"Bad?" Shizune choked, "it's not bad at all, just surprising that a person who went through so much pain did not put themselves in a self-induced amnesia of sorts."

Still unbelieving of her words, Sakura waved her hand dismissively, "well that obviously didn't happen, so when am I to leave?"

Smiling in relief, Shizune handed Sakura a clipboard, "once you sign at the designated areas."

* * *

It was raining again. The light tapping of rain drops echoed the virtually uninhabited apartment and the gentle shove of the wind made the trees sway rhythmically to mother nature's music. Lighting occasionally light up the sky; claiming its heavenly domain for its own as thunder would interject with a great roar.

Inside with a nice mug of hot cocoa and a warm blanket wrapped around her, Haruno Sakura pensively watched as puddles formed on the empty streets. Her hair was limply hanging from a shower she previously took but she didn't make a move to dry it as little drops would pool onto the window bench she was occupying. Sakura's emerald gaze looked beyond what was outside as her thoughts mimicked the storm outside.

_Why did he not take me? Was he warning me or did someone stop him from taking me captive, and if so, then who? _

Absentmindedly she took a sip from the mug, _one thing is definite, he surely doesn't wish to spill my blood in the name of death…at least not yet anyways…and why did he act as though he knew me?_

A cold breeze knocked Sakura from her pensive state of mind. Goosebumps covered her flesh and she gradually stood on her feet perplexed as to how a window became open. Quickly she did a chakra scan for any abnormalities and was at ease once her results were negative. She at once, closed and locked the kitchen window, grabbing a towel to wipe of the scant droplets that were able to come in and as she finished a frown marred her peaceful complextion.

In the set amount of time that the window was open, there couldn't have been the accumulated amount she dried which means, something was in her house. Forcing herself to stay calm she set the towel over a steak knife and quickly slipped it under the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Whoever it was, she concluded, both had great control over their chakra or her imagination was getting the best of her and she would like to assume that her imagination wouldn't be the likely answer. Languidly she began her short trek to her previous sitting area while keeping her senses on high alert feeling for the intruder.

A noise. A breath perhaps? Whatever the noise was, it came from her right, but as Kakashi taught her repeatedly to overcome her anxiousness, it's to be patient. She didn't want to give off any indication to the possible intruder that she was all the wiser and therefore, sat on the window seat settling her gaze on the window pane.

The rain seemed to fall in desperation now and the lightning seemed to make its flashy appearance more often than before. A brief silhouette was reflected by the pane and just as quickly, disappeared with another flash of lightning.

Someone was _definitely_ in her house and she immediately knew it was no one she would call a friend. Still keeping up her façade, she sighed lowering her face minutely, allowing her bangs to shroud her ever watchful gaze. Her shoulders sagged, as if peaceful when she was, in reality, on pins and needles.

A small creek in her floorboard was her trigger, and rapidly she flung the knife to the location and smirked in satisfaction as she heard the sound of metal meeting flesh. What she wasn't prepared for was the blazing red eyes that lit up the room in animalistic hatred and Sakura felt like the prey stuck in a corner with no way out and began to panic.

Her mind began screaming for her to perform a jutsu or anything, but her body was frozen not only in fear, but by the Sharnigan's piercing gaze seducingly evil in its entire splendor.

"It seems as though the blossom comes with thorns" the voice hissed as each word was punctuated with every step he took towards her. "But" he stopped merely inches from her face, her emerald eyes meeting his ruby orbs, "can the blossom save herself from being plucked by the one from which she stuck?"

Snapping out of her trance, she narrowed her eyes in a daring manner and moved closer to where her lips were scantily touching his, "if said person, who was foolish enough not to notice the thorns, wishes to pluck the cherry blossom from the tree; then said person should know that the blossom has many more defenses than thorns beneath its petals."

Itachi pulled away with a ruthless smirk, "are you curious as to why I let you go little Haruno?"

Cautiously Sakura assessed the elder Uchiha and noted his calm demeanor, "why ask a question you already have the answer to Uchiha?"

"You need to see Konoha through an uncontrolled perspective, one that's untainted."

A snort came from her mouth, "like yours I suppose?"

"Human kind refuses to listen to outside forces when they're so set in their pathetic ways, so unwilling to compromise anything assuming they're right. I would be wasting my breath on you Haruno Sakura if that were the case."

"Then what the hell are you getting at? It's impossible to see things untainted!"

"Exactly, but there are levels from which tainted can accrue into."

Frustrated Sakura jumped up, "why am I even having a somewhat civil discussion with an S class criminal?!"

Completely ignoring her outburst he continued, "the only point of view that gives you a perspective is your own, therefore; you will be the one to view Konoha in all its erroneous glory."

"Konoha is the highest respected village in all of fire nation…in all of the nations! A village founded for the betterment of the protected from the protectors; of honor for self and community; of justice for the unjustified!"

Itachi's stoic face remained unmoved, watching the kuniochi fruitlessly defend her village and could recall a time when he was that way. "A good and chivalrous intention indeed dear cherry blossom, but at what cost to maintain that image? Lives? Shinobi since training school acknowledge that and I am not speaking of that either, but of a more profound deception, of illusions and misleadings. You know what I'm talking about, yet are enable to recall for a hindrance has been made not only upon yourself but many others.

"Your trusted ones are liars, deceiving you in phantasmal bliss. And those accused and convicted are your true allies in a war for the _real_ truth. Seeing beneath the beneath as Hatake Kakashi would say."

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard? You speak in fucking riddles assuming I know the answers!

"Your 'truthfulness' is hurting others and taking what you desire with no remorse or honor, you disgrace the title of shinobi pitifully and now you plan on dragging me down with you thinking for a moment that I would believe in your web of lies? I will not become a hated enemy of Konoha, and I will not betray a village that stands for justice and trade that in for the exact opposite concept!"

Itachi passively nodded his head and walked past her, stopping once he reached the window seat, "in time Sakura-chan will you soon find yourself believing in our concepts. I will come again tomorrow."

"No you wont, I will tell Tsunade-sensei and-"

"You will not Sakura, you are curious by nature and in order to feed your curiosity you would keep your mouth shut in order to satiate that insatiable hunger."

Before she could retort back, black smoke engulfed her living room signaling Itachi's departure.

"I will not become like you Uchiha Itachi, this I swear on the honor of Konoha." She whispered with deadly conviction while listening to the dull thrum of rain.

_Pit pat, pit pat, pit pat.

* * *

_

**So what do you think? I don't plan on updating until around thanksgiving I think, though I'm not completely sure, but Novemember and the rest of October shall be souly based on academics I have decided. **

**So did I confuse you or do you have anymore ideas as to what is happening? In time Itachi's past will be revealed and slowly the "great deception," as many readers have called it, will be revealed as well.**

**Until then my awesome readers...and even fantabulous reviewers,**

**Have some cake!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer is same as always. **

**I didn't think I'd post another chapter but due to some very stressful events, I typed to keep my mind off the things causing my life to go down the shitter. So I wrote because the horrible event in it's own way inspired, and I use that term lightly, into writting today's chapter.**

* * *

****

_Bitch! You are ungrateful for what I've done for you._

**I'm always ignored unless I slightly rebel**

_You don't deserve any of this!_

**Then he explodes…I refuse to cry as my bottom lip quivers.**

'_you had no right to say that in public' I sternly say keeping my eyes on his hateful ones._

**Then he yells some more and I slowly crumble**

_I can say whatever the hell I think appropriate and that was damned appropriate at the time! I taught you better…_

**And so he'd continue to rant and I try to block him out, failing miserably as white-hot tears cloud my vision. Still I refuse to shed them, but if he looked into my eyes, the eyes I kept on his, he would see…he would see how broken I've become under his stare as I slowly believe his stinging words…maybe I am an ungrateful bitch? Maybe I don't…**

_Feebly I try again, 'you had no right…couldn't you have said that privately instead?'_

**I don't get his logic. How he could easily tear me to shreds in front of others while trying to project a better image of his self? Couldn't they tell I was hurting? It doesn't matter, they didn't care anyways…no one cares.**

_You're going to do that tomorrow and if you don't…_

**I shudder, still my eyes are kept on his, slowly crumbling into pieces and yet, he either doesn't care, is truly dense, or acknowledges my pain but takes some pleasure in seeing me miserable supposing he's doing the right thing using such tactic as to make me feel like I'm nothing.**

**I refuse to break…one last attempt maybe then he'll realize..?**

'_Still you had no right when there's someone else listening'_

_He'd respond in a hotly manner, karma's a bitch ain't it?_

**CRACK**

**And**

**Th**

**e**

**Pieces**

**Star**

**t**

**Fal**

**ling**

**Appar**

**t **

**My hatred for the man before my eyes intensifies as I begrudgingly believe his sadistic words, knowing I can't win and when he thinks he's right, there's just no opposing unless you want pain…And so I close my eyes willing for some immortal being to come upon me and end this miserable hell that is my life, and like those who I depended upon…no one came to my rescue.

* * *

**

Sakura sat up tears falling freely from her eyes her hands clutched her head tightly as if in pain. Her breathing was erratic and her face set in a frown so deep it would rival the Grand Canyon.

"What was that?" The dream felt all to real to be considered just a dream, almost as though it were a memory but what freaked her out the most was the person-the man who said those atrocious words to her.

A soft hand slowly descended upon her left breast covering the area where her heart was. The irregular beats with the dreadful feeling in her stomach made her uneasy,

"Dad would never do that…I wouldn't do that" She shuddered as the small glimpse of his dead body with her covered in his warm blood…she could still smell the metallic tang in the air, no it was just her overactive imagination.

But it felt so real, the textures, smell, movements they all seemed as though she where there.

Pushing herself out of bed, she quickly dressed in a white spaghetti strap and jogging shorts and as she was heading out the door, put on her slippers. Rapidly she jumped onto the rooftop across from her own and began her southerly excursion. The cold night air made her nipples bare to the world and her disarrayed hair flopped every which way when the cold wind swept through every strand.

She didn't care about her appearance at the moment. She just wanted some peace to the still vivid dream on her mind.

In a manner of minutes she was there standing before her father's tombstone made from black granite. It was nothing too intricate, standing only one foot tall with the bare minimum on the grave: birth date, death date, full name and status of,

_Caring husband and beloved father._

Sakura fought an urge to kick it into rubble, confused at the strange thought she sat on her heels and lightly traced her fingers on the grooves from the letters. "How did you die?" she whispered, puffs of warm air escaped her lips before disappearing into the frigidness of the night.

"They said while I was recovering at the hospital you had a heart attack, but now as I think it over, it doesn't seem likely dad. You were the healthiest in our household and had no stress for prolonged periods of time." She waited as if for an answer from his seven years deceased corpse. Her lips began to quiver as confusion slowly clouded over; taking residence along side her curiosity. Standing up, she faced the hospital merely ten blocks from her current position and she bit her lip in uncertainty,

_If I get caught, Tsunade will be very upset with me…but I need to know._

With a newfound determination, she took off while stealthily concealing her chakra. A small smile adorned her rosy lips as excitement became the dominant feeling in her body. The probability of being caught and possibly jailed excited her, charging in with only a goal and no plan whatsoever was not her forte but for tonight she'll step outside her normal routine.

_Now I know why Naruto does this all the time, just for the thrills._

Landing softly on the roof of the hospital she cautiously looked down the skylight seeing only faint silhouettes of the doctors and nurses working through their graveyard shift. Forming a few hand seals, she disappeared and reappeared outside the record room. Once there, she pulled out a skeleton key to the hospital and inserted it barely registering a set of footprints nearing the end of the hall. Fumbling she finally breathed a sigh of relief as the soft click echoed and in seconds she was safely behind the door only to hold her breath as the person outside the door stalled

_Please walk away, don't go into the records room_ she mentally prayed knowing there was nowhere to hide and guiltily she'd be caught in a room Tsunade strictly said was only to be accessed by her and Shizune.

Hours seem to agonizingly tic by before the figure began walking down the hall allowing Sakura to let out the breath she had been holding.

_Longest minute of my life now let's see what really happened…_

* * *

Itachi landed outside the hospital on a giant oak providing enough cover with its wide branches and numerous leaves. His Akatsuki cloak slightly billowed in the breeze. The charcoal eyes seem indifferent while his stoic face concentrated on the pink girl inside.

It seemed as though his little jutsu is already kicking in, but he was slightly curious as to why she was here out of all places.

A twitch came onto his pinky finger a signal that some powerful shinobi was heading his way and he frowned in annoyance,

"It looks like I'll have to wait until tomorrow my little cherry blossom" and with quick, successive hand seals, he disappeared leaving only a small puff of smoke behind as witness to him being there in the first place.

* * *

"No" Sakura gasped out in shock. Her whole body was trembling and slowly she sunk unto the floor. "No" her voice was barely audible even to her ears. The file fell from her hands and spilled onto the floor, a lone piece of paper floated onto her right knee and in bold letters it stated:

**Haruno Yukito,**

**Cause of Death: Murder**

**Additional Comments: Abrasion near chest and neck area. Severed Carotid and Iliac Arteries. Slow death, bled out over an extensive amount of time.**

Another paper was on the floor before her,

**Identity of Haruno Yukito's Muderer: **

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

* * *

So here's the chapter...I'm really distraught currently so until I settle this problem, I highly doubt I'll write for a long time...I dunno it's just a possibility.

Anyways please leave a review, I really appreciate every review I recieve and encouragement may be just what I need right now. 

You're all wonderful people,

Have some doughnuts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however; the plot line and all events happening are all my own creations…my own Frankenstein. **

**Note: I cannot thank you readers enough for your amazing support, and because of your reviews, they have inspired me to write faster! Hooray for reviewers!!!**

**Hip, Hip, HOORAY!!**

**Now! (poses in superhero fashion) Oft we go, ere the story line is below!

* * *

**

The next day Sakura didn't show up for her usual duties as the top doctor in Konoha's hospital. She refused any and all personal contact outside her apartment and just sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall before her.

_That can't be right…Itachi did something to me, he's trying to break me. I know it! Well I won't break; I refuse to succumb to his idiosyncrasy as though he actually was sincere! He's just like his younger brother that way, deceitful and selfish!_

Sakura jumped from her bed when a heavy knock from her door resounded her room,

"come in" she squeaked while trying to seem presentable. "Tsunade-sensei" Sakura bowed deeply.

"Sakura, why did you not show up to work today?"

"I'm sorry sensei, it's just that I was mildly confused over some personal matters-"

"What kind of matters?"

She shuffled her feet, "I had a dream. Actually, it was more of a horrible nightmare of my father being killed by my own hands." Sakura let her bangs cover her eyes and sharply studied her sensei's reaction and was taken aback when she witnessed the slight perplexity in her eyes before they returned to the usual motherly look.

"Well it was just a dream Sakura. Have you been taking your medications?"

"No, I forgot to take them last night."

"They're imperative for you to take them before you sleep at all Sakura; it affects your performance if you don't now look at you!" She admonished while waving her hands at her like a "Price is Right" model at a car. "You're clearly disturbed and-"

"Sensei?" Sakura was determined to figure something out and taking the older woman's silence as the okay, she proceeded with her questions, "what ailment do I have that requires me to take them? And why do I have these dreams when I do not take them?"

Tsunade's bottom lip thinned and her eyebrows scrunched together before she replied, "it's nothing you should be-"

"-concerned about?" Sakura finished, "the way I see it, I have every right to be concerned especially when I'm taking pills that I have no knowledge of. Obviously whatever disease I have it's creating these dreams that are seemingly real to the extent of where I'm waking up feeling as though I could still smell, feel and hear that dream." She collapsed onto her bed and began shaking. "Please just tell me what it is that I have."

"I'm sorry Sakura but I-"

"-can't?" she gave a rueful smile, "then I refuse to take the pills until I can make a diagnosis of myself."

"You can't Sakura damnit!" Tsunade pounded the wall closest to her. A web of cracks spread from her fist to cover most of the wall and pieces began to fall onto the mahogany floor. Sakura, though, seemed undaunted by her behavior and didn't even blink at Tsunade's sudden burst of anger, Sakura, herself feeling her irritation level rise. "This is for your own damn good can't you see that?!"

That's when her own anger reached it's boiling point, "ALL I CAN SEE IS THAT YOU'RE KEEPING ME IN THE DARK ABOUT WHATEVER THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME! I CAN'T, HOWEVER, SEE WHY NOT KNOWING COULD POSSIBLY BE FOR MY OWN GOOD!"

Tsunade was at a loss for words before her voice turned resolute and cold, "you shouldn't be acting like this. Ever since your encounter with Itachi, you've been this way. Whatever he said, he's lying Sakura."

"How do you know if he would have said something or not Tsunade-sensei? He's known for his stoic behavior, getting one word out of him much-less a coherent sentence would be a grand feat itself wouldn't it? As far as "acting" like this, isn't that what confused people act like especially when their question is avoided entirely? It gives off a negative perspective to the curious person, and without a definite answer they _know_ could be easily supplied they tend to be near hysterical while inquiring incessantly about it unsatisfied until they get the honest truth!"

"Sakura, just _please_, please drop this" Tsunade's broken voice seemed to make the air heavy in untold weariness from both females in the room. "Please" she begged while looking Sakura into her emerald orbs.

Tearing her gaze away, Sakura gave a compliant nod. She made no move to give her sensei a warm and forgiving hug, nor did she ask for forgiveness. She felt justified in her reactions and though she did nod that she would stop pursuing such a touchy subject, she did, in no way, have any intention to do so. It was an obligation to do so, to see what was wrong with her, and for some unknown reason she felt that Itachi was her key to figure out what her ailment was.

For once since her first meeting with the eldest Uchiha, she couldn't wait for their next encounter; maybe then…maybe he could help her, though she had no intention to be misled by the class S missing nin of Akatsuki. She wouldn't fall for his suave elocution and instead look beneath the beneath and once done, she would eliminate him in the good name of Konoha.

Tsunade shuffled around and wrapped Sakura into a hug, but to Sakura, it wasn't the warm embrace she usually received from the busty woman but more-so of one holding a warning; a command. Being one of manners, she returned the gesture and forced a small smile onto her face as she pulled away.

"Domo arigato sensei."

"Get some rest Sakura, and please take those pills…for me?"

"Hai." Her gaze remained on the floor until she heard the click of her front door and didn't feel Tsunade's chakra signature within a five mile radius of her apartment.

She looked up towards her nightstand where her pill bottle stood. Slowly she walked over and picked it up with a shaky hand,

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei, but if these dreams are as truthful as they were last night, then I need to know." Concentrating a good amount of chakra into her hand, she destroyed the bottle and the pills within it. "I need to find out the truth."

* * *

**------So I will stop here, because I rather like cliff hangers. Sigh, yes this is rather short and I did say that my next update was going to be "The Claimed" however; I'm having a vast amount of difficulty locating said story so until then, I will give you this! I felt awful of depraving you fantastic readers of such a suspenseful story!**

**-----------------So what is the truth behind all of this? Is Tsunade telling the truth or is Itachi? Or are they both lying in order to get what they want? Is Sakura merely a tool; an endangerment not only to herself but to Konoha as well?**

**---------------------------Well My dear readers, your questions that I have typed above shall be answered. Some of these questions holding some merit, and yet others are completely irrelevant to this story line, but can you decipher between what is real and what is not?

* * *

**

**In the meantime, have some cheesecake! Yumm!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however; the plot line and all events happening are all my own creations!!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura awoke drenched in sweat once again. Just like the other nights for the past two weeks. Those same nights right after she awoke from her terrifying nightmares _he_ would show up and the usual would ensue, but she found she grew accustomed to this deadly S ranked shinobi in her house, even her own room. She, of course, would never openly admit that so instead she would yell at him, question his motives before calming down and reasonably (or as close as she could get) talk to him.

She knew she was in dangerous territory, talking to a missing nin was _highly_ frowned upon, it would go as far as treason if enough people sought for it. But it was nearly two at night when he would come, a time in which everyone but the insomniacs slept in their beds, blissfully unaware of the creatures that dwelt outside their window. Where the creatures become bolder in their tasks as their cover becomes a wide expanse to hide in while people, people like Sakura, would be ignorantly unaware until sucked into their deceptive world.

And she was holding on desperately to all that she was familiar with. She still refused to believe all of what leaves his lips, but so far, be it coincidence or no, she's found proof that his lies held merit…but were they planted before hand? Then again, the council elders and Tsunade seem expectant of her to either slip up or perform some mystical trick that would leave them in awe…just like a court-jester's monkey.

Speaking of monkey…

"What do you want Itachi?" Her green eyes sharply focused upon the shadow in her corner, the crimson eyes catching the unearthly glow of the crescent moon outside.

"Must you keep asking such an unintelligent question every time I arrive?"

She wearily took in his posture. Something wasn't right, he seemed more alert…as if expecting- Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing to slits,

"what the hell have you done Itachi?"

A calloused smirk came upon his lips, "something that would teach you a lesson." And before she could demand for him to elaborate, he swiftly took his leave from her window.

Sakura jumped from her bed when she felt five powerful chakra spikes coming close to her house. She didn't have time to change out of her shorts and tank top but she'd be damned to hell if she didn't arm herself. Whoever these people where they had the similar aura she became accustomed to; that of killing intent or as close in its dourness that one could get.

_Fuck you Itachi, I will kill you once I get out of this!_

* * *

Itachi stealthily weaved through the trees as though they were mere toothpicks easy enough to dodge. He sharply twisted around to see Sakura's apartment. Her faint outline was easily picked out from the other shadows by his Sharnigan. He nearly felt sorry for the kuniochi, the key word here being _nearly_, but this was all necessary. She will eventually join Akatsuki of her own free will and this is an important stepping stone from which she'll use to cross the torrential river that is her emotions.

His cold, vacuous eyes sharply attuned themselves to the five shadows and his heart skipped for a moment before regulating once again.

_They sent in Kakashi!_ He fumed, _and the damn Hyuuga._ Those two… he had developed a feeling somewhat akin to irritation and his pinky twitched ever so slightly once they entered her house.

_She has no chance._

His gaze locked onto the five shadows that entered her room, her slim silhouette only briefly alit by the moon's waning beams before once again being consumed by darkness. Faintly, he heard the familiar clang of metal on metal and the distant rumbling of someone being thrown against the wall. A crack soon followed along with two bodies being flung from the window before a light turned on and everything stopped. The dull thud of weapons being carelessly let go along with muffled words seemed to irk the elder Uchiha.

The kuniochi was doing well, and probably would've lasted longer had not the nightstand light been lit. He shook his head and turned his back on the little cherry blossom. Now begins her lesson and this time the ultimate power control Konoha had on the kuniochi will no longer work. And soon, they'll regret ever messing with the blossom…yes after he was through with her, they will regret everything.

Lithely, he bounded off the tree limb he was previously situated on. He was heading back to head quarters for some rest and to lay low. It seems that for a while Konoha would be put on high alert, and until a month afterwards he would have no luck in passing through their border.

Then again, he can't continue to baby her. No one can nor will they have the power to do so any longer. Indeed she would learn how to stand on her own two feet and learn that what she once thought was is in fact, naught.

Just like he had to learn so shall she,

Or else his name isn't Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

"Kakashi? Neji? What the hell are you doing AT MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "well you see we were-"

Neji swiftly cut off the elder Jounin and stated, "-we received a note that someone was causing a disturbance in the area." He coolly gazed over her attire and faintly blushed upon noticing her mid-drift and added, "sorry to disturb your slumber Sakura-san."

Sighing in irritation, she ran a hand through her disheveled locks and gave a small smile of acceptance for his apology, "that's all right Neji, obviously it was a mistake right Kakashi?"

The elder jounin stiffened momentarily, "perhaps" he looked around the room assessing whether or not there had been someone in here prior to their being there but the chakra signatures of the five men and kuniochi distorted the air and he sighed in realization. He couldn't confirm nor deny if there was, in fact, a suspicious person visiting Sakura in the middle of the night, and judging by how tired she looked and how confused her eyes projected; she had no prior knowledge of this- like many things in her life.

He shook his head in a lazy dismissive manner; once again reverting to his slouched posture and crinkled his eye in fake cheeriness,

"Well I always wanted to see if your room was pink so it seems like this little assignment wasn't all for naught. Personally, I never knew you were a blue person."

Sakura shook her head, "well now you know. Could you guys leave so I can actually get a decent night's sleep? I'm pulling a 28 hour shift and need as much of it as I can get."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively and swiftly disappeared in a puff of smoke while Neji stayed behind,

"I apologize for ruining your slumber once again Sakura-san."

Smiling at the bowing man she stretched, giving him a clear view of even more skin and he blushed, all the while in her sleep-dazed mind she didn't notice the obvious change in his behavior, "just call me Sakura, Neji, we have been friends for a while ne? Anyways, good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and disappeared within two blinks of her eyes, and within four blinks and a bed later, she was out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it! The last two lines Itachi said/thought; I figured I wanted to be Shakespeare-esque and rhyme to put emphasis on it. **

**Anyways, show me your support and review me please! I aim to have all of my stories reviewed by 100 people, plus I could use anyone's advice as long as it's courteously constructive. **

**Have some Almond Rocha Cookies!!**

**Review please!

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they don't have proof…DENY EVERYTHING! Yeah…I _don't_ own Naruto.**

_NOTE of IMPORTANCE:_** _THANK YOU SOO MUCH DEAR REVIEWERS YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO GLOMP YOU ALL WITH THESE FANTABULOUS REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP! I HAVE A GOAL FOR ALL OF MY STORIES TO REACH 100 REVIEWS EACH!_**

**_I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!_ (does Gai's good-guy pose)!!

* * *

**

Sakura frowned in mild trepidation as she looked at the ANBU agent before her. He had a gaping wound around his middle torso profusely spilling blood while his right lung was punctured by a fractured rib. To add to it, he was suffering a severe concussion and could die if he fell asleep currently.

"Shizune I need you to get one of the interns and have them keep this man awake I also need a blood replenishing pill pronto and an I.V. drip bag. I should be in E.R. 5." With that being said, a few nurses rolled the man into the room previously said and immediately the cherry blossom began her tedious work of saving yet another life that day.

* * *

It had been eight hours and she successfully treated four ANBU in critical condition. She would've smiled at her feat but was overcome with untold exhaustion that she collapsed onto her chair in her office with a strained sigh. Carefully she moved her head towards the clock hanging on the blank wall before her and fought the urge to groan. She still had thirteen hours left until she could go home and sleep. 

"Sakura-sama?" A meek nurse questioned, lightly tapping on the door frame, "would you like to make your rounds in the ICU?"

Waving her hand dismissively at the nurse she replied in strained wakefulness, "I believe you are capable of doing so on your own Kimiko, if anything unusual appears that would require my expertise then come get me, but until then allow me at least an hour's decent rest."

"Hai Sakura-sama."

The soft clicking of the door was the only indication that she was alone in the room and she silently reveled in it only allowing a small contented smile to appear on her otherwise exhausted-seeming face.

It seemed once her eyelids were shut, she was disturbed by hard knocking on her door. Growling irritably she snapped an unlady-like reply, "what the hell do you want?"

The door opened to reveal Neji holding a small bouquet of lilies, "I am sorry if I came at a bad time Sakura-san, if you wish for me to leave..?" He motioned to head out but was stopped by her voice,

"Neji wait." Once he turned around she offered a kind smile and motioned for him to sit on the chair across from her, "please sit and tell me the reason behind your sudden visit."

He complied with her command and stared at her, trying to regain the words he previously formulated outside her office door for the past fifteen minutes. Once he found the words he took a deep breath, "I know you're busy and will be tired once your shift ends; however, I wish to invite you to join me tomorrow night for dinner."

She quirked an eyebrow, "why Mr. Hyuuga, are you asking me out on a date?" she stifled her laughter at seeing his face light up in a light tint of crimson and she mischievously commented, "but then again if you were asking me on one, you would've ended your previous statement with a question instead of a statement." If possible, _the_ Hyuuga Neji fidgeted alongside his deepened blush and she couldn't help but laugh in amusement,

"Of course I would Neji. How does five sound?"

Regaining his composure, he straightened his back and looked her in the eyes with new found confidence, "that sounds good Sakura-san. I will be punctual in picking you up." He stood up and began walking towards the door when he was stopped by Sakura,

"Neji, were those flowers for me or did you suddenly take a liking to them that you just had to parade around Konoha with them?"

Seeing the Hyuuga so flustered made her day as he quickly handed them to her, mumbling incoherent words before rapidly dashing out of her office. She smelled the lilies with a bright smile, _yeah today was definitely a good day_ she laughed again before heading out of her office to begin her final rounds.

* * *

The counsel members sat once again at the same table as they have been for months on end. They were worried over many matters but their main focus currently was of a broader more lethal affair than trying to control a certain cherry blossom. 

This affair was dealing with an ever growing organization of elite shinobi-well meaning ones at that- leaving their villages of their own accord: no brain control, genjutsu or anything. They were worried that whatever was causing great shinobi to turn on their villages was heading for them.

Usually the council would be in a self-induced state of denial of these problems ever existing but with the ever looming threat of Orochimaru and Akatsuki they couldn't allow any room of denunciation.

"Perhaps Orochimaru is behind all of this?" A council member broke the uneasy silence.

"Oh yes blame the traitor every time why don't you? It's always easy to point a scapegoat but even harder to find the true reason for this all." Another retorted.

"So you think it could be someone else?" Hiashi questioned with his hands folded under his nose, "or perhaps we're not fully concentrating on this matter" he allowed for his words to hang over the council. He may be one of the youngest council members but he was in no way disregarded-quite the opposite actually, he was seen as the overseer of all meetings and one to quickly quell any on-coming temperaments.

"No" he began again, "we should be concentrating more so on how to make sure what has happened to numerable villages wont happen here."

"In order to do that we must concentrate on the why Hiashi" Tsunade walked through the doors in her irritable sober state, "we cannot be so foolish as to denounce the reasoning behind all of this. To build a plan and put it in motion would require information that we currently don't posses. It would be folly on our part to put effort into something that's not stable, only to see it crumble before our own eyes."

"Then how do you suppose we go about this Hokage-sama?"

"You think I know? I'm just here to point out everyone's idiocy in this matter." She rubbed her temples in irritation and let out a long-drawn sigh, "what we need to do is background checks on all the missing nin and see what they all have in common maybe that would give us a clue as to why they're suddenly doing this. Also, we should have a meeting with the other councils in the villages that have lost their own and figure the similarities from them, and if we hold anything close to what they're doing then we should seek to amend them ASAP. From then on it's all brick work. The pieces will eventually fall into their places and by then it hopefully won't be too late and if it is-" she took out a hidden sake bottle and took a swig, "-then hopefully we were able to help a village from falling prey to whatever the hell this is."

"Do you have any suspicions?" Hiashi inquired.

"To have suspicions is to draw water from an empty well; until it becomes plentiful you have nothing." Not bothering to bow in respect to the council members Tsunade walked out of the musty hall and down the corridor to be swallowed up by the sunset's shadows.

The council looked to one another and then to Hiashi who then spoke, "everything is running smoothly. My nephew was able to persuade our cherry blossom on a date."

"And everyone else?"

"They are trivial matters as long as we hold this one tightly in our grasp."

"Hai" murmured the council in unison before each getting up from their seats and taking their departure.

Hiashi lingered a moment longer than the rest, his gaze lost in silent thought before slowly ascending into the conscious world about him. He shook his head and slowly walked out the hall with his footsteps heavily bouncing off the walls. It seemed that everything was running smoothly but he couldn't help but think this as a terrible sign,

_The calm before the storm_ he reflected before silently closing the heavy double-doors behind him and making his way towards his compound.

* * *

**So what do you readers think? Who's behind this new development? Is it even relevant to what's going on or am I simply toying with all of you?**

**Either way I'd like to hear your thoughts and what you think should go on, or what's your conspiracy theory? Nothing is too absurd in this story in fact the most unfeasible conclusions are perhaps the most probable. **

**Don't forget to drop a message!**

**Have lemon squares! Yumm!

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they don't have proof…DENY EVERYTHING! Yeah…I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Sakura softly smiled to herself and hummed a small tune as she made her way through the hospital. Today she was going to work in the children's ward, her favorite. She always loved kids and silently wished for a husband who loved kids as well.

It was not to assume that Sakura wanted a husband in the near future, but it was a great thought to, every now and again, dwell upon. She was a fiercely independent female who would be content with her life regardless if she had a man to share it with or not.

This was only part of the reason why she was little miss sunshine today the real reason was that Itachi had not visited her in a week. The oddity that came with it though was quite troubling to Sakura; she actually missed him. Quickly, as to not think of it too much, she labored hard into the afternoon overseeing her smaller patients and playing with them in the play house outside. By the time the sun hit the horizon, Sakura could finally say that her shift was over and tomorrow would be one of her rare days off, in which she planned on a long meeting with Mr. Tub and Ms. loofa.

"Sakura-san" Neji caught her as she walked out the door, "I went to your house and you weren't there."

Sakura gave him a perplexed look before realization dawned on her and she began to profusely ask for Neji's forgiveness,

"I'm sorry Neji, I got carried away with the children's ward and I completely forgot and feel like the worst-"

Neji stopped her by pressing two fingers to her lips and he smiled, "my reservations are still on hold, why don't we go now?"

"In this?" Sakura pointed at her white nurse's outfit that was wrinkled and dotted with juice and her hair in the messy bun did in no way improve her looks further.

"You look beautiful."

Sakura was not one to blush at any comment…and this was no different. But she did give him a beautiful smile and laughed, "Alright but if I embarrass you then you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Duly noted," he offered his arm and she gladly slipped her arm over his and allowed him to guide her to their destination.

* * *

Itachi was comfortably perched on a tree branch twenty miles from Konoha's south-eastern border. His expression remained unwavering as did his new companion who merely played with his clay.

"What are we waiting for yeah?"

Itachi spared him a glance before refocusing his gaze elsewhere. A quiet minute passed between the two when the elder Uchiha finally spoke, "We're waiting for Sakura to slip up. From then, I'll activate the seal and she'll eventually come willingly to us."

"And if it doesn't work…yeah?"

"It will."

The conversation was dropped between the two as a cold wind blew in from the north. Deidara craned his neck to face the wind. His blond tresses flowed behind him and a small smile adorned his features. His clay was forgotten by his side as he lightly stood from the thin branch. Sparing a glance at the stoic Uchiha he commented,

"The winds are changing direction, a bad omen…yeah."

The Uchiha merely kept his gaze focused, giving no clear indication that he heard the blonde.

Not in the least effected by the indifferent air, he continued his conversation, "When the winds change, so do people who usually appear unchangeable-constant like the wind…yeah." His smile was aimed at the Uchiha, "Seems you better be weary Uchiha-san."

He jumped from his perch and unceremoniously landed on the ground without a sound. He looked up, "We have company yeah."

The Uchiha was before him with his sharingan ready and leaned against the tree with his companion. A cold, placated smirk came across his features,

"My little brother has come out to play."

"And he brought that medic-nin." Diedara readied some clay, "It's too bad he's no longer in our control… yeah."

The Uchiha sent a small nod before disappearing while leaving Diedara to face the two for the time being.

Diedara sent a few clay bombs before him just as the two showed themselves. "This will be fun…yeah."

* * *

Sakura laughed as she and Neji left the restaurant. Neji was red in the face from embarrassment.

"Neji it isn't so horrible…many people do it!"

He gave her a shrewd stare, "That may be well for them but I'm a Hyuuga and we never…" His voice became muffled and Sakura laughed,

"Everyone mistakes the bathrooms at some point in their lives…Though when that lady screamed it did provide some hilarious entertainment."

"I'm glad you can laugh at my own expense."

"Any time!" She laughed and before she knew it, they were at her apartment door. "I'll see you tomorrow Neji!"

"Wait, Sakura" he softly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from turning the knob, "I was wondering if you and I could…I mean…would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Sakura was taken aback; they were only on their second date, hell she has yet to kiss the guy! But she did enjoy his presence…but then again her career is rather challenging as it is and adding a boyfriend to the equation may put more burden upon her shoulders. But he was sweet and very much the gentleman…

"Alright Neji" she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door and swiftly made her way inside. Carefully, she closed the door behind her and she sunk down to the linoleum floor with her back pressed against the door. She let out a sigh still debating whether or not she made the right decision. For some odd reason, her stomach was in knots as if to say she made a mistake. But then her heart felt light after giving him that small peck on the cheek.

"UGH!" she banged her head against the door in frustration. "I wish my feelings could make sense, is that too hard to ask for?" She stood up not the least expecting an answer from her empty apartment.

"Feelings are for the weak"

Sakura sharply turned and released a jutsu but the raven-haired man easily cancelled it and pushed her roughly against the closet door.

Her jade eyes narrowed dangerously and a low growl emitted from her as she tested his grip on her arms and found them secure. Thinking quickly, her demeanor rapidly switched and she gave him a small grin,

"You're wrong Itachi. Only those who are too weak to handle emotions think such thoughts." Rapidly, she pulled her wrists free with her inhuman strength and landed a punch to his gut only to jump away as he turned into a stick. She sent her chakra to scan over her apartment and to her irritation, found none.

"What the hell?" A note floated into her view and she snatched it up.

_Kuniochi,_

_Don't think that you're easily rid of me. I will always have an eye on you and will know where you're located at all times. I shall come visit you whenever I please and if you pull a stunt like you did, then I will not be merciful._

No one signed the bottom, but she knew who it was. Sakura tossed the piece of paper into her fireplace and ignited it with Katon.

Truthfully she was hardly affected. For some unexplainable reason, she wasn't daunted by the Uchiha clan killer nor did she intend on starting now with such empty threats. If he wished to kill her, he could've numerous times. He could hurt her, that was worthy of note to the young kuniochi, but between Tsunade's training sessions, Lee's taijutsu training and Ibiki's mind techniques she could be less affected than most. It was not to say that she was arrogant enough to declare herself stronger than the elder Uchiha but in no way was he going to corral her like some innocent lamb to the slaughter.

The flames from the fireplace danced in her jade orbs, "I'm not afraid of you Itachi."

* * *

**Looks like Sakura still contains the youthful spunk she possessed when she was twelve. But is it wise to go against an Uchiha, especially Itachi?**

**And Sakura said yes to becoming Neji's girlfriend. But is he truly interested in this girl or is he merely following orders from Hiashi? And what is the business of Sasuke and Kabuto? Were the Akatsuki members waiting for them as an ambush or was it chance that brought the four of them face to face? Or perhaps, are they somehow cohorts in whatever this plot is? Tell me what you think!**

_Reviews are like monkeys; they're entertaining and fun to interact with!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they don't have proof…DENY EVERYTHING! Yeah…I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura gave a slight bow towards her teacher with her hands clasped together.

"Yes, I'm sending you, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai on a scouting mission. Reports say there was a disturbance near the South-eastern border and there's a high possibility that whoever created such a disturbance is still around."

"Were there any witnesses that saw him or her?"

"They" Tsunade corrected, "There were four total; two wearing sound headbands and fitting the description of Kabuto and Sasuke. The other two wore head-bands that were crossed out and judging by their description it was Deidara and Itachi."

Sakura's face darkened. She didn't know if she was worried moreso facing Sasuke or Itachi, but either way she would confront one of the Uchiha boys and that thought wasn't easy to swallow.

"We're not bringing Sasuke back Sakura." Tsunade's blunt voice filtered through her muddled musings and Sakura gave a curt nod.

"I understand. Sasuke has killed too many of our shinobi and you can't bring someone back when they do not wish to." Sakura's piercing gaze looked into Tsunade's, "I've come to the conclusion a while ago after our last confrontation."

"Naruto said he will be the one to kill Sasuke. Kakashi will go against Itachi…"

Sakura felt the heavy weight on her chest lift. She didn't have to fight either of the two men.

"…Which means you'll face Kabuto."

"Hai." Sakura gave a respective bow when Tsunade stopped her,

"Sakura, be careful."

Sakura angled her head so she could look over her shoulder and gave her sensei a brilliant smile. She knew what Tsunade meant. Kabuto would go down easily enough for the kuniochi; her sensei was just worried that she would allow the past to cloud her judgment. Sakura was physically strong, but many people tended to think she was still the overly emotional pre-teen of ten years gone even her sensei. It irked her to no end that they would assume she would still care for a boy who not only betrayed his village for power, but broke her heart many times afterwards. No, she wasn't the same girl, grant it she still cared for him as a friend, that cannot be replaced, but once she steps on the battle field, she would discard it all to ensure her team's survival.

"I am not the girl I once was Tsunade-sensei." Sakura preformed quick hand seals and disappeared with only sakura blossoms in her wake.

Tsunade stared at the spot her student once was and frowned,

"Let's hope you don't dig too deep into the past Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke was panting and he looked over towards Kabuto, 

"I thought you said Itachi would be here!"

Kabuto looked around the dust-covered cloud they were in and frowned,

"I believe you asked for an Akatsuki member Sasuke-kun."

"You got one…yeah." Another explosion caused the duo to jump into a nearby tree and with their chakra, held on as a fireball and debris shot straight up.

"This shall be a long day" Kabuto sighed and looked over towards the raven-haired man besides him and mumbled incoherent words under his breath as the man jumped down and began assaulting the blonde Akatsuki member.

He knew they traveled in twos and had specific teams, but something told him this wasn't the case. He was positive he felt another presence but it wasn't the one that belonged to Tobi and that's what perplexed him. If they're not in their usual teams then Akatsuki is planning something big…the question here was what?

Sensing an object coming towards him, he jumped away onto another tree where another kunai was heading. Quickly he pulled out two senbon and intercepted the weapon. A shadow ran to the left of him and he let loose a barrage of senbon, only for the shadow to disappear as they hit.

_You might be getting your wish afterall Sasuke-kun._ Kabuto disappeared from his spot in pursuit of the shadow while silently hoping he was wrong.

* * *

The foursome wove an intricate pattern as they each jumped tree to tree with astounding speed. They crossed over on every branch to ensure optimum defense as they went further away from their village. Kakashi was leading the group with Sai trailing. Naruto brought up the end while Sakura stayed in the middle. Though Sakura would normally complain over the testosterone level and how it would be better if she made up the rear (she being more observant than Naruto), she kept her mouth shut. Everyone in the group knew what they were getting into and who they were about to confront thus the air was heavy between the four. 

The possibility of dying was even greater and none of them wanted to dwell upon that topic for long. Sakura, in particular, had to be conservative in using her chakra to make sure she could heal life-threatening wounds her boys were bound to accumulate. But if Tsunade was correct, then Sakura wouldn't have much of a problem taking down Kabuto, especially if they were fighting each other for nearly twenty-four hours.

_Then again_ she thought _Kabuto did get the scroll from lightening country that replenishes half your chakra._ Even with half, Kabuto could prove a tad difficult to the blossom.

She smiled to herself despite the circumstances. This was a first time in a long time since the new team seven has been together and finally she could show them and Sasuke just how dangerous she could be. And show Itachi how she won't be easily pushed down…no she shall show everyone how fearsome she could become.

Oh the irony of it all, from one Uchiha to the next; proving herself worthy of their respect. She shook her head and focused on the mission, she couldn't afford one slip-up.

* * *

"We've company…yeah." Deidara jumped away from the huffing Uchiha as Kabuto was tossed unceremoniously to the ground. Itachi joined his partner and only briefly looked over his brother, 

"Hatake, Kyuubi, and Haruno." He then picked up a faint signature, "and that other brat."

Deidara looked at the two boys and easily encased them in his clay, "Don't move or you'll blow up…yeah."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you want with those weak fools?"

Itachi didn't merit his little brother a glance and felt what was left of his chakra spike. In all consideration, his little brother was still that naïve boy he left many years ago. Perhaps he should tell Sasuke..? But what good will it do for a boy who's too far gone? Absolutely nothing.

Casting a glance towards Deidara he clearly stated who he was after and Deidara shrugged his shoulders,

"I get the rest…yeah?" Deidara didn't like the whole situation. He could barely manage Hatake during their last confrontation but the Kyuubi and the other kid? He'll have to lure them away from Itachi and Sakura. Lazily he cast a glance at the struggling duo and smirked,

"I have an idea…yeah." Quickly, clay left his hand and he began molding replicas of the two while implementing a small amount of chakra into them both.

* * *

Kakashi abruptly stopped and noted the unusual silence. It could only mean one thing… 

A hundred shuriken flew out from all angles and everyone dispersed to avoid them. Kakashi caught sight of Diedara,

"I want you Hatake…yeah."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes before looking over at everyone who were engaged in their own battle. Sakura was taking on Kabuto while Naruto was on Sasuke, and Itachi fighting Sai.

The original plan has fallen through, but hopefully his team will pull through. Kakashi whipped out some kunai and launched them, shortly following after them.

* * *

Sai was surprised when the elder Uchiha exploded and barely managed a curse before a sharp pain overtook his head and he slumped down with his drawing pad clutched tightly at his side.

* * *

"What the hell?" Sakura jumped away as Kabuto exploded. Spinning around, she delivered a kick towards the person behind her, only for it to be caught in a tight grip. 

"Itachi" she spat the name out, "What happened to Sai?"

He didn't respond to her and went to knock her out, but the kuniochi had other plans.

Using her abnormal strength, she pulled her leg free and punched him in the stomach. Itachi flew through the trees and landed a few feet from where Sasuke and Kabuto were imprisoned. The pink-haired woman followed with unheard of speed and Itachi caught her well-aimed punch at the head, barely able to contain the wince as bones disintegrated under her brute force.

Sakura jumped back a few feet to asses the situation only for her gaze to land on Sasuke and Kabito.

_If Sasuke is here than is Naruto fighting another dummy like I did? But that would mean…_

"You" she was rather calm as she looked the Uchiha in the eye, "Planned this whole setup. You somehow knew Sasuke and Kabuto were going to be around and decided to use them for your advantage, knowing full well that team seven will be the one to go after Sasuke."

"Very good Sakura, even my brother couldn't figure that much out."

Sakura wearily eyed him and then her gaze went back to Sasuke.

"I don't want to go back" Sasuke voiced with anger lacing his words, "Not until I kill you Itachi-"

A cold laugh interrupted him and surprisingly it came from Sakura who held no mirth in her eyes, just coldness that unnerved the younger Uchiha.

"You honestly think we came here to save you? We were going to kill you because you were too much of a liability being alive anywhere." Her harsh words cut Sasuke but to hide it, he smirked,

"What no Sasuke-kun."

Sakura didn't react and instead turned towards Itachi, "Shut him up so we can fight."

Uchiha Itachi, for the first time in a long time, smirked,

"You want to die at an early age?"

Sakura reciprocated his gesture and took a defensive stance, "If I was then I would've found a stronger opponent to battle."

* * *

**So Sakura doesn't seem to care for Sasuke anymore, but what of the battle between Sakura and Itachi? I admit she's pretty gutsy and her last remark was great, but who will come out victorious? **

**And what did Tsunade mean about Sakura?**

**Hmm there's something fishy a foot and soon you guys will find out what it is that's causing this mass confusion.**

**Until then...**

**Have some brownies! YUM!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they don't have proof…DENY EVERYTHING! Yeah…I don't own Naruto…**

**I'm back from my break people! Huzzah! Hooray! Yippee! Woot! After some soul searching I was able to find an inner piece that up until now, eluded me. Thank you for your support! .

* * *

**

"_You honestly think we came here to save you? We were going to kill you because you were too much of a liability being alive anywhere." Her harsh words cut Sasuke but to hide it, he smirked,_

"_What no Sasuke-kun."_

_Sakura didn't react and instead turned towards Itachi, "Shut him up so we can fight."_

_Uchiha Itachi, for the first time in a long time, smirked,_

"_You want to die at an early age?"_

_Sakura reciprocated his gesture and took a defensive stance, "If I was then I would've found a stronger opponent to battle."_

* * *

Itachi fluidly knocked his younger brother out and only spared a diminutive glance at Kabuto before turning his back towards the two Sound nin. His face was set but a dangerous gleam in his eyes made the kuniochi weary. She slightly shifted her left foot to equally distribute weight. She stood at ready with her whole body in a level of calmness that in no means impaired her quick mind. 

Neither of them spoke and silently they dared the other to make the first move. A light wind blew from the east. And just as suddenly as the wind came, it vanished, as did the two shinobi.

Seconds later they reappeared ten yards to the left with their fists fiercely coming into contact with the other and then disappearing again. The next second found them on a tree with Sakura bending far enough where her back was parallel to the ground, Itachi's leg barely skimmed the tip of her nose and as he brought his elbow down with the intent of hitting her stomach, she disappeared with him easily doing the same.

Kabuto watched in fascinated horror as the two shinobi dodged their adversary's offensive strikes. He would've never guessed the pink haired kuniochi of so many years ago would prove to be this fierce as she once again blocked Itachi's uppercut to deliver a kick of her own. Kabuto frowned as they disappeared once again. He couldn't keep up with their speed and, instead, relied on his hearing as punches were intercepted and blocked with such fierce vigor that the area where he supposed they were at, cackled with the amount of chakra put into each blow.

Then, to his utter bewilderment, they stopped and resumed their places where they originally started. Neither were out of breath nor sweating like he thought they would. What confused the genius even more were the identical, placid smirks adorned on their face, as though they're doing this for the mere hell of it…as though it were no life and death situation when they damn well knew better.

Sakura stretched her legs by leaning to the sides ad Itachi just folded his arms over his chest.

"Done with the warm up kuniochi?"

_Warm up?_ Kabuto though incredulously, _They just displayed an incredible amount of strength and speed without breaking a sweat._ Glancing over, he saw his companion still senseless to the world as ever and frowned, _He still has a long way to go and even once Orochimaru-sama takes over his body, I'm doubtful of his survival if he's to face this man._

Kabuto decided he rather despised this encounter not because he was tied up and at the mercy of _the_ Uchiha Itachi, but moreso due to the fact that his calculations on both shinobi were way off base. He terribly despised being proven wrong, he was not in the least used to being incorrect and having two of his biggest mistakes flaunt it, though unknowingly, made him boil with rage.

"If you're as sloppy in real combat Uchiha as you are when warming up, then I will be terribly let down for your reputation says otherwise."

Itachi did nothing nor said nothing towards her biting remark and she found it amusing, though she couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

In her moment of trepidation, Itachi attacked and swiftly landed the first blow between the two that sent her vaulting towards a grouping of trees. Sakura easily twisted her body and landed crouched on the tips of her toes before pushing off towards the man. Itachi was ready and easily caught her punch and fought the urge to wince as her now chakra infused blow nearly disintegrated his smaller hand bones. He let go of her fist and jabbed to the left while rapidly forming an easy set of hand seals.

Sakura started doing her own with her calculating eyes easily deciphering his pending attack, having witnessed it countless times before in her youth.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

"You'll have to do better than that Uchiha." Sakura finished her seals and easily summoned a stream of water to douse the flames and dodged the barrage of shuriken thrown her way.

"I'm just warming up kuniochi."

Sakura let out a laugh while catching the pun. She didn't expect him to catch what he said so her laughter died after the initial outburst.

Itachi attacked from her left and easily she was on the defensive while struggling to find his weak spot. Her brows knitted together when she realized his maneuvers were perfectly executed and well calculated as he saw to it not to waste anymore energy than needed, but what confused her more was his unusual tact. Usually the Uchiha would rely on his Sharingan but he had yet to use it thus far in the battle. What exactly did he want her to do? What trap did he have set up for her?

Sakura saw an opening and took it, easily landing a hard blow to his midsection and nanoseconds after her attack, her eyes widened upon realization.

BOOM.

Trees uprooted from their spots and the ferocious wind kicked up the soil from the explosion. A great white light blinded Kabuto and his eyes watered to soothe the burning sensation and under his breath he cursed to all known gods. He knew no one could survive Itachi's Bunshin Daibakuha, (clone great explosion). What a shame, the pink haired medi-nin had shown great potential.

The clods of dirt began to lessen as they assaulted the ground they once took hold of and soon the outline of Uchiha Itachi became clearer. Kabuto, though he wouldn't admit it, was terrified at the moment and had a feeling he would be next.

A spray of needles shot past the male medi-nin and his eyes widened considerably at the unsuspected attack.

_Fukumikuchi Hari, but only Shizune could do that._

Itachi easily dodged the needles and soon disappeared with his blazing eyes activated and swirling ominously.

Sakura repapered in front of Kabuto with only minor scratches on her skin. Her emerald eyes blazed with fire as she held still. Her fingers were deceivingly at ease as her body stood proud, waiting for what he could only surmise.

Her frown changed into a smirk as she sharply whirled around and stepped closer towards Kabuto on the left.

A kunai barely missed nicking his right ear and he couldn't help but speak his mind,

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Would be no great loss" she easily replied before disappearing straight towards a now scorched area of the forest.

He caught out of the corner of his eye, a dark shadow in pursuit of the pink haired kuniochi. He couldn't make up his mind of which he wanted to end up dead. Firstly he wanted to fight the kuniochi who dared to call herself an accomplished medi-nin and secondly, if Itachi were to die by the hands of this poisonous flower (though highly unlikely in his opinion) then Sasuke-kun would be terribly hard to deal with for a while and could possibly defect from Orochimaru and thus loose the container they both have been molding into perfection. Deciding that it would be of no great loss to him, he silently rooted for the elder Uchiha all the while trying to formulate a plan to escape their current, shameful predicament.

Sakura wickedly smiled as her doppelganger led Itachi straight towards her targeted area. She knew that he knew it was a mere clone but followed it nonetheless, which brings up an intriguing plot that was concocted in no less than a minute. If he knew that she knew that he knew it was a clone than he would safely surmise she was trying to draw him away from the two sound nin, but she was sure he heard her calloused comment to Kabuto prior, so what exactly is he doing? Fighting off her air of confusion, she decided another plan was in order and quickly dismissed the clone.

Itachi swiftly stopped and disappeared, having known of her prior plan he anticipated her mild trepidation and more than knew she would pick up on such an unusual and tactless pursuit on the Uchiha's behalf, thusly she would cancel the jutsu and alert him of her whereabouts, of which he did.

This flower was as predictable as when she was under his command back when he was a Konoha shinobi albeit, she is weaker than so long ago, but that was to be expected.

He reappeared behind the kuniochi,

"Boo."

She stiffened before her body went rigid and turned into a piece of wood. He smirked at such small class jutsus and he just knew he was on the cusp of seeing what the kuniochi was truly capable off.

Sakura rapidly appeared behind the Uchiha "Ranshinshō" Sakura released a small amount of chakra into electricity form and hit Itachi's brain stem. The Uchiha, uncharacteristically surprised, fell to the ground. He went to move his legs when instead his shoulder jerked and his hand fisted.

"Kuniochi" He growled. Again, he tried moving his legs but this time his fingers began moving in an erratic manner.

"What's wrong Itachi? Body not responding like it should?" Sakura's mocking voice infuriated the usually calm Uchiha.

Itachi easily deciphered the new technique. It attacked the brainstem and that bolt of electricity must've sent it into a confused state in which it sent signals to the wrong parts of the body. So instead of his legs cooperating, his fingers would move.

Quickly, he sent a small amount of his chakra to that area and sought to irradicate the annoying problem, until then he would have to distract the kuniochi.

"I'm not surprised Sakura. You were always this strong especially under my command."

"Your command?" She cried indignantly, "I was never under your command nor do I intend to start."

"Hn, it seems you still have a lot to learn of your village's defective traits."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "my village-"

"-is deceitful." He finished with resoluteness, "There are many reasons why I defected from Konoha. You, at one point, were going to follow me until they got to you."

"I never knew you prior to our meeting when I was fifteen."

"Hn." Itachi focused his attention on wiggling his toes and found that his chakra effectively removed the jutsu. Now all he needed to do was implant another statement for her to mull over and then his job will be complete for a while and then in her moment of weakness he will come again.

"We were betrothed to one another by our parents in hope of creating a more deadly trait unknown to man." Itachi stood up and towered over her. He leaned towards her and licked below her ear, "Until then, koi." Itachi disappeared and left Sakura to furiously clench her fists with her eyes alit in untold fury. This anger was not directed towards the Uchiha but rather it was directed at her foolishness for allowing him to get the best of her. Venting out her anger, she let out a scream and punched the ground into a miniature crater.

She, however, did not allow her anger to consume her and instead focused on her comrades. They would need her help and without thinking about the two Sound nin, disappeared towards the closest chakra signature.

* * *

**Koi? Did Itachi openly show effection, towards Sakura? Is he merely bluffing about the betrothed deal or is it the truth?**

**Tell me your thoughts by dropping a review today (does good-guy pose)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they don't have proof…DENY EVERYTHING! Yeah…I don't own Naruto…**

**Note: I just worked a double shift and I'm terribly tired. I believe I did something to my back but thank Kami I have my Chamomile tea. Sorry a head of time for grammatical errors and the such. Now onward readers!

* * *

**

Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she found Sai in a crumpled heap. She landed next to him and immediately set to work on repairing his openly gushing head wound.

"Sakura? SAI-TEME?!"

Sakura knew well enough that he would soon find her and found no reason to respond to him because it would be a loss of dearly needed concentration to get Sai up to par until they arrived back in Konoha.

She frowned as she started mending brain tissue delicately micro-piece by piece. From the looks of his head this could easily take her forty-five minutes to intricately tie all tissue to their usual places and probably resort to cauterizing the wound if she didn't have enough chakra by the end of it all.

"Sakura what-" Naruto was effectively silenced by Kakashi who had superficial wounds which didn't merit immediate attention while Naruto sported a few scratches but it wasn't nothing the kyuubi couldn't mend.

Kakashi looked off to the distance and frowned, "Naruto, protect Sakura." The silver haired man easily disappeared from sight while Naruto stood at ready for any possible attacks, though he really doubted there would be anymore for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kakashi lightly landed without a sound and frowned at the sheer destruction he found. Trees were uprooted; giant craters were everywhere while enormous rocks were uplifted elsewhere. He knew it was Sakura's work but that wasn't his main concern as his keen eye landed on a spot containing a pile of clay. He walked over towards it and threw a kunai half expecting it to explode. To his luck it didn't, but he knew that clay well enough; having been acquainted with it thoroughly by the missing rock-nin. 

"Who did you hold?" He quietly whispered to himself, slightly leaning to inspect every nook and cranny. His eye landed on a thin wisp of black hair and picked it up. He twisted it between his thumb and forefinger at odds as to whom it belonged to, though he did narrow it down to either of the two Uchiha's. Pocketing the piece of hair, he straightened himself and turned.

_Perhaps Sakura will shed some light on this._

* * *

Itachi put a sufficient enough of miles between the Konoha shinobi and himself. Diedara shortly came up from behind while sporting a few abrasions and a dislocated shoulder. 

"Kakash's a bastard yeah." He spat out the excess blood and frowned, "How long is this going to take?"

"Patience is a virtue."

Diedara frowned at the Uchiha's lack of an answer. He wanted to get this over with so he could head back to HQ…then again, he'd have to deal with being partners with Tobi once again, that poor excuse for an Akatsuki member.

"This is no time to let your guard down" Itachi's cold voice promptly knocked Diedara from his bloody thoughts,

"We are to wait here yeah?" Seeing the cold man nod his head, Diedara landed on the muddy ground and smashed his dislocated shoulder into the tree with a painful crack. He backed away while rotating the sore shoulder, "I'll get wood, yeah." The blonde disappeared in the thick undergrowth while Itachi kept his gaze in the general area his cherry blossom was.

A small smile adored his face and knew he was ever closer from attaining her once again, and if everything were to keep going as planned, then he should effectively handle his brother as well.

_Soon, very soon cherry blossom you will be enlightened to joining me._

* * *

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon as Naruto kept pacing in the waiting room while mumbling small threats to Sai, who was currently being operated on. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as an impending headache started to take over her senses and snapped, 

"Pacing around is getting you nowhere fast Naruto now stop now, I'm getting a headache just watching you."

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto took a seat next to her and started bouncing his legs. She sighed in mild irritation,

"You know what? I'm going home to soak in the tub, Sai will come out fine Naruto, so I suggest you do the same."

"Ne Sakura, the teme needs someone to wake up to."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Came Kakashi's calm voice from behind his orange book. He seemed as detached as ever as he turned another page, but in reality he was sharply watching the pink-haired woman. She had been the one to fight the _real_ Uchiha Itachi and he was unnerved at the prospect of Sakura facing him alone, and with minimal injuries accumulated on her behalf as well. If he knew better, of which he did, Itachi went easy on the blossom, which could mean only one thing…

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura snapped her fingers before him, "You are to stay here for Sai I'm taking Naruto home."

Kakashi glanced over her shoulder to see an unconscious Naruto on the floor. He raised a brow in question before feigning an air of nonchalance by returning to his smutty book.

Sakura took his silence as the go-ahead and easily lifted Naruto over her shoulder. She walked into the open elevator and gave her ex-sensei a parting glance before the metal doors closed.

"Hatake" Came Tsunade's voice ten minutes after Sakura left with Naruto. "Sai will pull through; we will have him in the ICU for a few days to watch for infection or any swelling in his brain."

Kakashi glanced up from his book and new the pointed look from the Hokage demanded him to retell the events earlier in the day and he sighed as he began.

"We were easily intercepted by the enemy. I was facing Diedara while Naruto was facing a Sasuke clone…"

Tsunade listened intently on his verbal report and as he finished, the Hokage was rubbing her temples,

"Sakura fought the real Itachi huh? This is not good, do you know if this confrontation has affected her in any way?"

"She seems as normal as ever."

"Keep an eye on her Hatake, any signs that she may-"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, why do we continue this?"

"Because the council-"

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, "The younger generation is living a lie and you're allowing it to happen."

"Not just me Hatake" She venomously retorted, "All of us are. If I go against what was already set in motion prior to my taking up this responsibility then we'll have ourselves the start of a civil war and you know as well as I that we cannot be foolish enough to start one especially with Akatsuki's attention on us."

Kakashi sighed in mild irritation, "I hate having to do this…every time it kills me."

"Yes, and the last time you failed to uphold your end of this, Sasuke defected from us and joined that slime ball in the poor excuse of a village."

"If we never started this…we wouldn't have to deal with the constant fear and perhaps the Uchiha clan would still exist."

"All these ifs Hatake are a waste of time to dwell upon. We cannot change the past."

Kakashi raised his head to look at the drop ceiling; his eye betrayed the tiredness he was feeling, "so we are to continue this?" His voice was quiet and listless, "just like the other villages, we are to continually look over our shoulders and become paranoid of our own? Eventually one of them will find out…and we'll have to pay dearly."

"I believe that's why Akatsuki is here, to make us suffer." Tsunade leaned heavily against the wall with her arms crossed below her well-endowed chest, "and from what you've said, Itachi has set his eyes on Sakura so I'm assigning you to carefully watch her whenever you can. If she exhibits any signs of…knowing, then you are to do what the council wishes."

Kakashi mirthlessly smirked with his eye showing an unusual callousness, "you know I was once approached by Akatsuki to join them."

"Would you've joined them?"

"Given what I know now…" He sighed, "I believe you know the answer."

Tsunade nodded and began to head out the door before pausing to look over her shoulder, "I have strong suspicions, that Sakura isn't taking the medications I've been giving her. If at all possible, do what you may to make her take them, it would be less painful if an alteration is needed."

He nodded, "Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Even I don't know Hatake" She sighed while shaking her head, "Watch her like a hawk." With finality to the ending of their conversation, she stepped out of the room and headed down the hall with tired, yet powerful strides.

All the while, Kakashi stood and turned to gaze out the window to over look the street below. His whole body seemed to age ten years from their conversation. The bags beneath his eye seemed to considerably darken and his posture was more slack than usual.

He was too old to be dealing with this and silently hoped that this would all end. Kakashi's head leaned into the cool glass and his warm breath easily clouded a small portion of the pane.

What was he going to do? His eye landed on his head protector and he silently cursed himself.

It seems as though the fates were constantly laughing at his pain and loved nothing more than to see him suffer.

He can never win in the cynical game called life.

* * *

**Hmm interesting, looks like Tsunade wants to keep a close eye on Sakura, and what of Sai? How will his head injury affect him? Hmm I sense some more plot bunnies abound!**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they don't have proof…DENY EVERYTHING! Yeah…I don't own Naruto…Or Do I? Waggles eyebrows oddly.**

**Tally ho People!

* * *

**

Sai awoke to extreme pounding on his skull and groaned in annoyance when he tried to move it slightly, only to receive white-hot pain stabbing at him. For the life of him, he fought to open his eyes, but he quickly found that even moving them was painful enough as is.

So he lay there for hours with nothing but the annoying beeping of his heart monitor to keep him company. There was no life in the room, which he should be thankful for, but instead it put his nerves on end as he recalled the stunning flash of memories throughout his state of unconsciousness. For an odd reason, he felt different. He could attribute the sudden…paranoia to all he now remembers but because of them, he was on edge and his ears easily picked up on the slightest shuffle outside his hospital room door.

He frowned as he recalled a peculiar one that furthered his resolve to talk to Sakura immediately. If there was anyone on his team he could tell and who would take him seriously, it would be her. Speaking of team, he hope that damned dickless wonder wouldn't visit him any time soon and as far as Kakashi went-

His frown darkened at the thought of his team leader.

_He can't be trusted._

* * *

Sakura frowned as she bathed in the hot springs. Her muscles were tight and sore from the fight she endured not even 24 hours ago. She knew Itachi went easy on her but for some reason, so did she on him. It was purely instinctual to go about fighting him as she did, and it felt as though she had done that particular routine with him over a thousand times and more. 

_But why?_ She questioned in all honest perplexity. She had no emotional ties to the elder Uchiha save for his coward of a brother; anything other than that was non-existent.

So then why did her stomach jump and her heart skip when his breath tickled her ear? Why did her palms get sweaty when his body was so close that she could feel his heat radiating in strong pulses to her core? Why was she thrilled when he said _koi_? In that small time frame alone she could've killed him over 52 different ways, so why didn't she?

Sakura furiously shook her head in a mix of self-pity and confusion. She didn't know what to make of this whole ordeal and why, all of a sudden, Itachi took a firm interest in her now? If what he says with conviction is true, then how come he didn't retrieve her earlier when she was more naïve?

A groan of frustration left her barely separated lips and childishly, she hit the water with balled hands as if it were the cause of all her grief.

"Damn it" she cursed quietly to herself. She knew that hitting the water wouldn't help her seek her answers any sooner and mentally scolded herself for a small feeling of gratification.

She sighed as she once again, attempted to loosen up and allow her body _and_ mind to relax.

A few minutes into her light meditation, she felt a small, barely perceptible chakra signature hiding in the trees not too far from where she currently was. She, being the excellent kuniochi she believed she was, made it seem as though she had not perceived his sudden appearance. Instead she feigned deep meditation, and kept a close watch on her ex-sensei.

Thirty minutes had passed since her "deep" mediation took place and she decided to play with his head a bit.

Ever so slowly she stood out of the water, completely exposed for anyone perching in a tree to have a grand view of her voluptuous body. She noticed a slight increase in his chakra as she bent down to retrieve a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"You know Kakashi, you're only reinforcing my view point of you being a pervert." She smiled as he, caught off guard, fell from his tree with a satisfying crunch. "Next time when you spy on someone, don't make it so obvious-I'm not the twelve year old you are so keen to remember."

Kakashi rubbed his head in an impish manner, "Well you see-"

Sakura waved her hand, telling him she wasn't interested in what he had to say, "I'm going to visit Sai."

"I'll come-"

"Why are you so set in following me today Kakashi? You've never took interest in what I did before, why are you starting now?"

Kakashi feigned hurt, "I've always taken an interest in you Sakura! I'm hurt."

"You're avoiding the question" She pointed out as she headed towards the woman's showers.

"Hm, depends on your definition of _avoiding_. According-" His voice trailed off as she disappeared behind the wall and he could faintly hear her clothes sliding on her skin. He sighed in mild irritation. He couldn't believe he was easily caught by her…it seemed that her senses were becoming stronger.

"Sakura?" He yelled over the shower.

"Hmm?"

"That fight you had with Itachi…you never told anyone of what happened."

"Your timing is as calculated as ever Kakashi" she snapped as the squeak of the faucet alerted him of the shower dying away. A rustle of clothes soon met his ears and he patiently leaned against the wall.

Sakura stepped out wearing a tank top and black shorts. A smaller towel was being rubbed through her hair as she leaned on the opposite wall, "So is this why you're suddenly stalking me?"

"Answer the question Sakura."

"It's amazing how easily the tables turn neh Kakashi-_sensei_?"

He gave her a glare and she waved her other hand at him, "The fight was as any normal battle would entitle; jutsus, exchanging of blows, words being tossed around like a ceasar salad-"

"What kind of words?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She has known him for many years and he never was interested in meaningless facts, so why would he start now? She easily covered her emotions and knew she had to tread lightly from here on until the end of their conversation.

"Hmm, I guess the usual taunting. I would tell him he was as weak as his brother and he'd in turn respond with a wonderful retort that made me come to a solid conclusion that all Uchiha men are dicks." She remained seeming nonchalant about the whole thing while gauging every movement Kakashi made. For an odd reason she felt uneasy around her ex-sensei and had the strong urge to lie through her teeth.

"Is that all?" She knew he thought there was more so she continued.

"He spat something about there being reasons behind everything but I crushed his hand with my fist so he didn't talk anymore…save for a few grunts…why are you interested in such menial events?"

He waved his hand as if unfazed by her blunt question but she quickly caught that rapid emotion of uneasiness pass through his eye.

"I was just curious Sakura, now let's see how Sai is doing shall we?"

Sakura nodded her head and tossed the towel aside. Her gut twisted as he sent her an eye crease. She no longer felt at ease around him and instead she found herself walking on pins and needles; calculating every word and every movement while around him and trying to keep that care-free expression about her.

"Race you Kaka-san!" She rapidly took to the trees and immediately sensed him behind her. He wasn't trying to over take her like the usual races. Instead he was allowing her to win.  
She frowned, _what the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

_

Sai's hospital room door opened and inwardly he sighed in relief as Sakura sent him a smile. His tranquility, however, was shattered as the Copy-nin followed soon after while sporting that disgusting orange book.

Really had that man no shame?

No. Sai concluded with conviction, if he had shame he wouldn't show himself so casually around him.

"Konichiwa Sai-kun!"

Sai was too busy watching the Copy-nin to give her a proper return and opted for the ever eloquent, "Hn."

Kakashi looked over the top of his book and gave him an eye crease, "Good to see you're recovering well."

Sai turned his attention to Sakura, "I need to talk to you alone Sakura." Alone was stressed with a glare in Kakashi's direction, who stood up without protest and left the room. Sai refused to speak further until the click of the door resounded from the sterile walls.

"Sakura, we've been lied to."

Cocking her head in mild curiousity, she sank down onto the chair next to his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"We're being controlled by the higher-ups. Everything you know is all lies!" He hissed, "Kakashi is in on this conspiracy too."

"I think you need to get your head examined" to emphasize her point she lent over to feel his head, but his hands caught hers and pinned them to her sides.

"Damnit I'm telling the truth Sakura! That hit on my head opened up all these memories that feel right." He continued to keep his eyes on her and noticed he received her full-on attention, "The medicine they keep us on is to make the _process_ run smoother."

"Process?"

"Where they alter our memories-make us forget some events or re-create them…it's so we don't wake up with head aches or worse afterwards."

"Sai-"

"Sakura" he interrupted, "There was a memory that convinced me I'm not crazy. Remember when we were on the bridge a few weeks ago?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion, "yeah, why?"

"We weren't talking Sakura. You and I were going to run away from the village, but then two ANBU showed up. They were Ibiki and Kakashi." His voice held anger as he continued, "you took on Kakashi but refused to kill him. Ibiki easily over powered me…"

"Wait the day after" Sakura's voice rose above the whisper, "Kakashi came in covered in bruises and abrasions…he claimed to have fallen out of bed."

Sai nodded his head, relieved that Sakura believed him, "and when I went on the mission with Ibiki that day, he kept watching everything I did."

"So we've been lied to?"

"I wouldn't say lied."

Sai and Sakura snapped their gazes to Kakashi who was leaning against the door frame while sporting an unpleasant look of regret. He sighed,

"I'm afraid you two can't leave the room like this."

"How many?" Sakura stood up with her hands tightly clenched.

"That's not important-"

"How many people Kakashi?"

"The entire rookie nine, and Team Gai with a few others." Kakashi shut the door and locked it, "I really regret this you two, but I have to make you forget this ordeal."

Sakura cast a side-ways look at Sai who clenched his seats in white-knuckled fury. A silent exchange was all that was needed as they both return to look at Kakashi.

"We wont allow you to."

* * *

**Holy cracker jacks batman! It seems as though this whole ordeal is finally revealed but what will be Sakura's fate? Will Kakashi over-power her? And where is Itachi?**

**Drop A Review with your musings today!

* * *

**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they don't have proof…DENY EVERYTHING! Yeah…I don't own Naruto... yup

* * *

**

Sakura took her defensive stance between Kakashi and Sai. Her jade orbs flashed in a mix of emotions as Kakashi's one eye only revealed what she mostly saw her entire lifetime with him: boredom. Her body was tense as his was slack and she stood for five minutes yet he wouldn't move.

_What's he up to?_ Sakura studied him until her pupils dilated in realization,

"You're waiting for back up." She didn't need any confirmation and rapidly picked up Sai.

Three shuriken stopped her from advancing towards the window and she rapidly turned to glare at her once teacher.

"Sakura don't make this hard on me."

Gritting her teeth, she swiftly pulled out some senbon from her hair and accurately threw them towards his vital areas,

"Forgive me Kakashi." She jumped out of the open window while ignoring Sai's grunt of protest and immediately took towards the forest a couple miles away.

"Sakura, put me down."

"Are you mad Sai?! They're on our asses, if I set you down we'll never get out-"

"Listen you hag, I didn't ask for you to save me. Damn it, if you get your ass kicked because of me then I may feel a bit sorry…wait that is _if_ I remember it in the morning."

"What are you saying?"  
"I'm dead weight. You have a chance of getting out of here with some memory intact. Think of yourself for once Sakura, if our village is shoving this shit at us then what can we do to combat this forced amnesia? Nothing. But if one person is able to remember then maybe we have a chance to restore the freedom that's been unknowingly forced away from us."

"But-"

"Forget about me damn it you hag! Run, they're almost here." Sai forcefully jumped from Sakura's grasp and took out his sketch pad and pen, "I'll hold them off."

Before she took off, Sakura spared one last glance at Sai, "I still think you're an ass"

Sai smiled a small, genuine smile, "And you're still an old hag."

With their final, parting words spoken, Sakura disappeared while Sai immediately set to work,

"Let's see how our finest can handle twenty tigers."

* * *

Sakura jumped tree to tree and ducked in time to miss an array of shuriken thrown towards her. 

With eyes narrowed, she took her fighting stance. There was nothing else she could do, to continue running would be a waste of energy and at the moment she needed as much as she could get.

Kakashi jumped down in front of her with his sharnigan blazing, "Sakura we're doing this for your own good."

Snorting she replied with cold mockery "Erasing memories Kakashi? Do you really believe what you're saying?"

"Sakura-"

"Do you Kakashi?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"By saying that you're saying I don't matter and more importantly _you_ don't matter."

"The ends justify the means Sakura" he was growing weary of the pink-haired spitfire but he needed to stall.

Narrowing her eyes she threw shuriken, "Bull shit."

* * *

Itachi lent against a giant oak. His face was as placid as ever while Diedara was busying himself with a squirrel. 

"Come on yeah." He held a pan over his head and for the most part remained motionless, "Meet Mr. pan with his friend Mr. Fire yeah."

Itachi needn't point out the futility in his effort; he needed something to get his mind off Sakura.

"Sure ya don't want to save her?"  
"If I do, she will still have a tendency towards Konoha. All ties must be severed for her to truly be free of it all."

"A lot of damn work yeah." Diedara sent one last glare towards the uncooperative squirrel and made his way to sit near the fire. "So what's the deal with you and her yeah?"

Itachi sent his blonde haired friend an irritated look that clearly spoke he didn't desire to divulge that information.

Waving his hands in mock surrender, Diedara changed the subject, "So when will we come after her yeah?"

"Dusk, tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura stood opposite of a battered Kakashi. Her breaths were ragged and deep, nearly matching his. Abrasions of all sizes littered their bodies as bruises started to form anywhere like some horrible rash. 

Closing his eyes, Kakashi decided it was time that he used Obito's gift, "I'm sorry Sakura" he snapped his eyes open with the tomoe spinning its web around Sakura's mind and within the draining seconds, Sakura fell to the ground unconscious with Kakashi following soon after.

Ibiki showed up ten minutes later with five other special ops ANBU in tow, one carrying the bloodied Sai.

"She put up a fight"

"As always Genma, you think Haruno was different than the other times?"  
"Ya don't have to be a bitch Anko."

"Shut up you two. We have to take Haruno and Sai back to Headquarters and proceed with our orders." Ibiki's words left no room for further discussion and easily he picked up Sakura.

"You two since you serve no other purpose than to bicker towards one another, are to take Hatake to the hospital."

Ibiki looked down to see the painful contortion on her face and shook his head.

_Why has it come to this? When did it come to this?_

Looking up to the heavens he waited for a few seconds as if they would answer his questions but that was a fool's hope and he knew it. He just wished that, like the clouds, this horrendous policy will be blown away to never return...a new leaf so-to-say.

_Perhaps this little blossom will provide the initiative needed to start anew._

_

* * *

_

**This is horrendously short and I apologize, however, I have six AP tests coming up this week and I'm only slightly freaking out so I decided that writing was the best way to go to soothe my nerves.**

**As always, your opinions matter so drop a review please!**

**Question: **_**If you call a group of goose geese, then why not moose, meese?—Dr. Seus**_


End file.
